Quiero ser feliz, a tu lado
by bluebran
Summary: One-shot: Cuando Arthur se dio cuenta de que ella también lo amaba... Créditos por imagen de portada en mi perfil


_Escribí esto hace un tiempo para un concurso en otra página. Lo encontré y decidí subirlo acá! Espero les guste!_

Era una agradable mañana de primavera, pero siendo Sábado, aún era demasiado temprano para que hubiera demasiados estudiantes fuera de la cama, menos aún fuera del castillo. El Gran Salón estaba casi vacío, salvo por unos pocos alumnos soñolientos que disfrutaban del desayuno. En la mesa de Gryffindor, un muchacho alto y desgarbado masticaba distraídamente una tostada mientras hacía unos bosquejos sobre un trozo de pergamino, haciendo anotaciones en las esquinas con su apretada caligrafía. Sus anteojos, ladeados sobre su larga nariz surcada de pecas le daban un aspecto algo cómico, y tras ellos se escondía un par de soñadores e intensos ojos azules, que contrastaban con su característico cabello rojo. Pasado un rato, tras rascarse la nariz con el extremo equivocado de la pluma, manchándola de tinta sin siquiera notarlo, se levantó, tomó su mochila y sus apuntes con torpeza y abandonó a grandes zancadas el comedor. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando un potente rayo de sol iluminó su rostro al abrir la pesada puerta de madera. Una vez fuera, se encaminó pensativo hacia el lago, y se dejó caer bajo un viejo árbol a orillas de éste. La vista desde allí era hermosa, pero el joven estaba muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. O al menos, parecía estarlo: pasada media hora, se hizo evidente que le estaba costando trabajo, ya que dejó las notas a un lado suspirando con frustración, y se recostó contra el grueso tronco con los brazos cruzados. Segundos después, volvió a tomar la pluma y un pergamino en blanco, y comenzó a escribir velozmente, tachando cada nueva oración que teñía la hoja. Finalmente, terminó por arrugar con fastidio lo que fuera que estaba escribiendo, y tirándolo con desgano dentro de su mochila. Una voz alegre y familiar lo hizo abandonar sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Y cuál es el cachivache _muggle_ que te quita el sueño hoy, Arthur? – el aludido levantó la vista tan rápido que el movimiento le valió un dolor de cuello de varios días. Al hacerlo, su mirada se encontró con un par de enormes ojos castaños, que centelleaban con cierta picardía, como siempre lo hacían. Las palabras de la muchacha habían venido acompañadas de una sonrisa tan dulce y perfecta que él se quedó sin aliento, y las pequeñas pecas que cubrían todo su rostro la hacían aún más encantadora. Tras quitarse los zapatos, se dejó caer a su lado, apoyándose sobre los codos y estirando las piernas desnudas, cubiertas sólo con unos shorts gastados, sobre el pasto. La mandíbula de Arthur dejó de responderle en cuanto posó sus ojos sobre ellas, iluminadas por los danzarines rayos de sol que se colaban entre las ramas. La recorrió disimuladamente con la mirada, deteniéndose en cada detalle de su cuerpo; desde sus caderas generosas hasta sus pequeños pies. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, su corazón se aceleró; con los ojos cerrados y la carnosa boca entreabierta, la muchacha disfrutaba de la suave brisa que acariciaba su rostro y revolvía levemente su largo y rizado cabello rojo. Una sonrisa irresistible dulcificó aún más sus facciones cuando, abriendo los ojos, volvió a incorporarse mirando a Arhur, quien estiró el brazo y le quitó una ramita del pelo con delicadeza, para luego colocarlo detrás de las pequeñas orejas, provocando el sonrojo de la joven. Al muchacho, a su vez, le ocurrió lo mismo al notar ese gesto casi involuntario; la había visto tan hermosa y despreocupada que lo había hecho sin pensar.

— ¿Qué hacías? ¿Qué estabas intentando descifrar esta vez? – inquirió ella nuevamente, sonriendo una vez más.

— ¿Y tú como sabes que estaba pensando en eso? – contestó él, sonriendo a su vez. Sólo ella podía interesarse por lo que él hacía: desde luego, no lo admitía, y no paraba de burlarse de sus "cachivaches muggle", como ella los llamaba, pero sin embargo, siempre lo observaba bosquejar o desarmar los pocos artefactos que había conseguido introducir en la escuela sin ser visto, y lo escuchaba con atención y una cómica arruguita entre las cejas cuando intentaba explicarle lo que había descubierto.

— Oh, es fácil – contestó ella, arrodillándose más cerca de él y mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada. Por Merlín, sí que era hermosa. Los rizos rojos caían con naturalidad sobre la pálida piel moteada de sus hombros descubiertos, y contrastaban con su camiseta color esmeralda que marcaban cada una de sus curvas. ¡Y esos ojos! Esos ojos apasionados que irradiaban energía, que no se despegaban de los suyos, lo atraían con una fuerza imposible de describir. – ¡Pones una cara de lo más adorable! Tan concentrado con tus apuntes, frunciendo el ceño e ignorando todo a tu alrededor… - Arthur volvió a sonrojarse, sonriendo con timidez y desviando la mirada mientras se ajustaba los anteojos con una mano.

— Oh, eso – dijo riendo – Ya, sé que me pongo demasiado obsesivo con estas cosas, pero es que… - intentó explicar gesticulando con las manos y encogiéndose de hombros - ...me encantan. No sé, son como un desafío, ¿nunca te ha pasado que no puede sacarte algo de la cabeza, te apasiona?

— Mm, sí que me ha pasado – susurró ella con un suspiro distraído desviando la mirada, pensativa, y sonrojándose una vez más. - De todos modos, te entiendo, veo que amas hacer esas cosas… por eso disfruto tanto de observarte – dejó escapar, mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa entre culpable y tierna. "Disfruto de observarte tan concentrado, tan entusiasmado, tan feliz…¡Dios, qué sexy es! Y dulce, inteligente, atento…" En eso estaba ella cuando él llamó su atención nuevamente.

— ¿Molly? – "Qué bien que suena mi nombre en sus labios… ¡No, no, céntrate, Molly" Sacudió un poco la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. De todas maneras, Arthur no había notado la distracción de la muchacha, ya que esa última inocente pero importante confesión lo había dejado algo shokeado, pero finalmente había decidido dejarla pasar: seguramente él le había dado más importancia de la que había tenido para ella.

— ¿Si? – Arthur abrió la boca para decir lo que tenía en mente, pero no se atrevió y volvió a cerrarla. Finalmente, habló, más para sí mismo que para Molly.

— ¿Tú crees que…? ¿Crees que si amas algo con locura, si crees no poder vivir sin e… sin _eso_… pero temes no estar a la altura… debes intentar conseguirlo de todos modos? ¿Al menos… hacer el intento? – terminó por preguntar, algo confundido con su propia respuesta. Molly lo miró un poco extrañada.

— Claro que sí. Siempre hay que buscar ser feliz – contestó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Pero Arthur, ¿no estar a la altura? ¡Pero si eres sensacional con estas cosas! ¿No te he dicho siempre que no importa si no eres bueno en pociones, o si detestas transformaciones? A ti lo que te gusta no es eso, es esto que haces, y realmente, se te nota. Te hace tan feliz… no tienes que intentar alcanzar expectativas de otras personas, lo que importa es que logres lo que _tú_ quieres en la vida. Que seas feliz – repitió, para cerrar su discurso. Arthur, al principio bastante confundido, ya que no se lo veía venir, se enterneció con sus palabras, con su fe en él. Sin siquiera notar lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a jugar con un rizo rojo que se había salido de su lugar por el viento.

— Gracias, Molly. Eres genial… - dijo, cortándose en mitad de la oración para no revelar cosas que no quería. Ella no pareció notarlo - ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué quieres hacer de tu vida? Tienes de todo para elegir: se te dan fenomenal los encantamientos, la defensa contra las artes oscuras, y eres muy buena en casi todas las demás también…

— Sí… supongo – dijo ella, haciendo una leve mueca con la boca

— ¿Pero?

— Pero no sé si es eso lo que quiero. No sé si ese tipo de cosas son las que pueden hacerme feliz… - contestó ella, dudando un poco. – Mira, ya muchas me han dicho que estoy loca, no quiero que tú me contestes eso, ¿sí? Si es lo que piensas, te lo callas.

— Prometido – contestó él, serio. Molly sonrió, era el único capaz de tomársela tan en serio. Era adorable y encantador.

— Yo lo que quiero es tener una familia, y cuidarla. Quiero casarme con el hombre de mi vida, tener hijos, criarlos, hacer de nuestra casa un hogar y amarlos. Quiero que tengamos nuestra isla de felicidad en este mundo que está tan mal… porque ya sabemos todos que hay algo en el mundo mágico que va mal, muy mal. Pero yo quiero ser capaz de brindar a mi familia felicidad y amor. – Dijo todo esto mirando a la nada, y cuando terminó, se atrevió a mirar a Arthur a los ojos, incluso de manera algo desafiante, como instándolo a reírse, o a que intentara disuadirla. Pero él la estaba mirando de una manera que ella no era capaz de reconocer; nunca la había mirado así, con tal intensidad.

— ¿Qué piensas? – soltó ella, algo nerviosa. ¡Por Merlín, por qué tenía que ponerse así! ¡Era Arthur, lo conocía hace años! ¿Por qué era tan importante para ella lo que él pensara?

Arthur no podía despegar sus ojos de los de ella. Lo que Molly había dicho le había llegado al corazón y lo había enternecido completamente. Era la mujer más hermosa, inteligente, dulce y _buena_ que hubiera conocido jamás.

— En que serás una madre espectacular para nuestros hijos… - dijo sin reflexionar, como si pensara en voz alta. La expresión de Molly era digna de ser vista; sus ojos marrones, ya inmensos de por sí, se abrieron como platos, y su generosa boca formaba una graciosa y perfecta "o". Su rostro se tiñó de un color rosado muy intenso, que la piel de Arthur pareció a imitar cuando este fue consciente de que realmente esas palabras habían salido de su boca.

— Yo, yo..eh…¡lo siento! No estaba pensando, es decir, sí estaba pensando, pero no quería decir lo que estaba pensando, quiero decir, no creas que... Es que…no se suponía que dijera eso, yo estaba pensando… yo – incapaz de proferir una oración coherente, Arthur se retorcía las manos con ansiedad sin mirar a la muchacha, que parecía haber quedado muda. Cuando se dio cuenta de que sus palabras no tenían sentido, y era en vano que hablara, levanto la vista, furioso consigo mismo por haberle soltado eso: de seguro, ahora se espantaría. ¿Es que no podía ser más idiota? Pero Molly ahora lo miraba de una manera muy especial, y así fue como Arthur lo supo: ella también estaba enamorada de él. Por un segundo, lo dudó; ¿era posible? Pero, ¿cómo no había sido capaz de verlo? ¡Si por lo único por lo que vivía era por ver sus ojos, oír sus risas, sentir sus manos sobre las suyas; por lo único por lo que vivía era por reconocer en esos gestos algo que pudiera decirle que ella sentía lo mismo! Casi sin poder creer que una mujer como ella realmente lo quisiera, sin creer que _esa_ mujer lo amara, se acercó lentamente a ella, inclinando levemente la cabeza con el corazón acelerado. La respiración de Molly se cortó al sentir las manos de Arthur en su nuca, y cerró los ojos para esperar ese beso anhelado hace tanto tiempo, ese beso con el que tantas veces había soñado, que tantas veces se había imaginado poder robarle. El muchacho, con dulzura, besó esos labios de fresa que lo volvían loco, los beso una y otra vez. Separó su rostro del de ella sólo por un segundo, lo necesario para susurrarle:

— Lo que yo quiero es ser feliz, a tu lado.- Para finalmente fundirse en un intenso y romántico beso.


End file.
